User talk:Robin Patterson
Responses to Robin's comments the reason I have the w:c: in my link is so that it will show the link otherwise it does not show correctly as it will in this reply -- as to the talk page -- I normaly would agree with you - but my personal talk page was just used like a I.M. page -- I sent them a message on their talk page -- they replied on my - it was just used to ask or answer questions not to discuss anything-- hence if you were to have looked at it you would have seen a answer to a question I asked but would not see the question- so the answer would not make much sence unless you went to their talk page to see the question I had asked and visa - versa -- so after a few weeks - we all have been removing the old posts on our own talk pages -- not the ones for the articles for the web site it self -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 04:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ---- I thank you on the correct link info -- I am still learning some of the wiki programing information - I have not had to make any external links and when I used the w:c: it showed up correctly - but no I did not test it to see that it took people to the error page - I thank you again for showing me how to do the correct way -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 15:24, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Welcoming message Is that a template or do u copy-paste?— CheeseSlayer → Talk/ 16:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Safe Harbor Why was my Safe Harbor article removed? I returned from my vacation to find it gone, and no replacement ANYWHERE.. No documentation in the game or here... my picture and explanation are now gone.... I guess wikia's standards are on par with wikipedia's... EDIT: No, I was not familiar with what tags to insert.. I was only familiar with a lack of a page dealing with what exactly Free Harbor is.. I had to click on it to find out in game, since I could not locate anything on it here. I tried to find a place for it, but even that is obscured.. Last night when I started this conversation with you I was unable to use the search box to find 'Free Harbor' so assumed it had been removed.. when I posted it it was indexed and could be located from the search box. How is a new user supposed to find things here? I think this wiki needs some serious work still and I hope it is not too much of a pain. I am more used to the OGAME wiki, which is very easy to use and search. Hopefully I didn't make too much work for you in trying to add a missing piece.. Good luck.. I doubt I will be playing long now that so many problems in the game are cropping up... Thanks to Ikariam programmers I researched Governor only to have Occupation removed as an option... why did I research a dead tech? Oh well, that belongs in the forums, and is posted there... Thanks for your time, User:BDP-wikia :As I said on his talk page, if he had searched for what he had written, not what he later headed this section with (and inspired me to search for), he would probably have found it instantly; but maybe the search function was having a bad day. Robin Patterson 14:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Are the sub-pages correct?? I think I goofed and renamed '''Game Servers to Servers and you wanted Server if so again I appolgise for that oops - but overall was that what you wanted ? I made the sub-pages for Servers/USA, Servers/USA/Alpha, Servers/UK and 1 or 2 more I think - but I did make links to all the countries and their servers have sub-sub-pages links perspectivly - I figured others can make the pages themselves ? -- ( Morph on Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 06:41, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Answered elsewhere. The final result is looking pretty good. Robin Patterson 14:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Acknowledging Wikipedia sources you said "You and others should have known how to acknowledge other Wikipedia sources" - you are ASSUMINGing we all have been around Wikia for a long time and know it like the back of our hand apparently -- I never touched Wikia as far as inputing anything until my account was created back in February 20 something of 2008 - untill then I just read the information - you do NOT know what we should or should not know - I am still learning Wikia language so I do NOT know much - I learn quickly from using Copy / pasting other things and seeing how they work (aka Pipes to make charts - never touched it till I made my account -- making URL's again never touched it untill February - hence my w:c: mistake in my allias that YOU pointed out and now Wikia references - YOU showed me - because I never done it before untill February ) so please do NOT ASSUME just because you know something and I dont -- I should have known it -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 13:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :It's not because I know it and Morph doesn't. It's nothing to do with knowing it like the back of your hand. I was talking about a very specific aspect of COPYING to this wiki. When you are copying something into an edit box and a big bold notice below it says "Do not submit copyrighted images or text without permission!" you SHOULD make further enquiries unless you already know enough about copyright to be sure you are OK. When the source was Wikipedia, a search of this site for "Wikipedia" or "copy" or "copying" would have brought you to the page. Robin Patterson 14:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :: Ok now I am totally confused as to what you are refering to? -- Every time I have ever used any information from another wikia I (at 1st) put that this information was from Whatever the name of the wikia was with a link to it - until you showed me the template - any pictures I submitted from another wikia I used the from wikipedia or another wikia tag which states it is from another wikia - so what are you talking about when you posted on my talk page "... you and other active editors should have known how to acknowledge Wikipedia-sourced material. See , and maybe you should reread Category:Help. Robin Patterson 09:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC)" -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 01:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think you are confusing yourself there. I didn't mention Wikia sources, which are not Wikipedia, and should not be linked in the same tag. I have been talking about - and only about - "how to acknowledge Wikipedia-sourced material". This thread started a little while after I revised (and included the proper full acknowledgment of Wikipedia with its link to the history page - where authors' names appear) something you had written that contained the very brief reference to Wikipedia. There is some debate, at levels away above me, about whether our standard Template:Wikipedia gives enough information to conform with the license; but the standard template certainly goes closer to it than your short version, which I may investigate to see whether it needs a bit more detail. Note that the expression "you should have known" can be a criticism of your teachers for not telling you something important, rather than a criticism of you! Keep up that fantastic work - have you checked the WikiStats lately? Robin Patterson 03:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC)